Recently, a diagnosing system rendering a patient to receive a “distant medical care” by doctors, experts and the like while staying at home is gradually being constructed. The “distant medical care” is, for example, transmitting information on the body of the patient such as electrocardiogram data and audible sound of body to a medical institution through the internet and the like, and the doctor analyses the information and makes a diagnosis.
Especially the unexamined patent application publication No. 2000-033077 discloses a system in that the patient uses apparatuses such as an electrocardiograph and a stethoscope and transmits the information obtained with the devices to the medical institutions. In addition, the publication also discloses a system using so called “videophone system”, that is, the patient takes a picture of himself and transmits the image-information such as his complexion to the medical institution.
However, with the medical system explained above, in a case when the patient is to transmit the electro-cardiogram data, for example, the apparatuses that patient needs to be equipped with will be large and cumbersome. In addition, the patient needs to have knowledge of experts on an electro-cardiograph. Furthermore, the image-information mentioned above merely takes pictures such as the complexion of the patient and his overall image, therefore, it is difficult to comprehend condition of the patient in concrete and precise way.
Moreover, in recent years, quite a lot of people are health conscious, not only among the people with illness but also among healthy people and so called “health fad” is not considered to decline in future.